Bubble Gum
by RinLune
Summary: Grimmjow has an obsession over a orange haired kid named Ichigo, but never struck up a conversation with him. When Valentine's Day rolls around a girl challanges his sexuality by daring him to kiss the boy he obsesses over. AU/BoyLUV/Fluff/a bit OCC


There's this kid at school. Not popular but not unpopular either. He has this thing for gum and he constantly chews it. It doesn't bother me, not in the slightest bit, unlike some others. It's kind of weird though. Not him, but me. I have a fascination with watching him blowing bubbles, sucking them in, and popping them. Then I watch as his tongue dances around his bottom lip, making sure he gets it all. It was robotic for him, and for me to watch. It was just so alluring. It's a weird fascination. I'll admit it.

Right now, I'm watching him with his friends, and he's just blowing bubbles. None of them pay any attention to it. This guy is named Ichigo Kurosaki or the berry, as I like to call him. I have never really talked to the guy; don't know him one bit. I just know he likes cotton candy flavored bubble gum with a passion. Sighing heavily, I lean further into the tree I was using as a support for my back, and then I sat on the slightly damp grass.

"Why don't you just rape him already, yeah? You're even starting to creep me out with all that staring." I heard my best friend say, glaring to the side of the one-eyed pirate known as Nnoitra.

"Shut the hell up. I ain't gonna rape him. And quit fucking bringing it up already, Mantis," I hissed out his nickname. He cocked up a black silk brow before letting it fall. He grinned, shrugging.

"Whatever. Huh?" What's his problem? I followed his gaze to the front of me where a shadow loomed. A girl stood there, blushing like a virgin.

"What?" I think there were words coming out of her mouth, but they just sounded like baby talk to me.

"Either speak words or go away," I snapped. She winced lightly before extending a bright pink, wrapped package to me.

"Hey, Nnoitra... What day is it today?" I whispered as she fumbled with words some more. My eyes landed on the hearts that were neatly sewn onto the ribbon that held the package together. I glanced at Nnoitra out of the corner of my eye. He looked up towards the sky in thought before returning a violet eye to me.

"Ah, crap," was all he said, and that's all he needed to say.

"P-Please accept my feelings!" Fuck, I hate Valentine's Day.

"I'm gay," I bluntly said, and her dark brown, almost black, eyes fell wide open. I grinned a bit at the sight of the dumb stricken, hormonal teenage girl. Valentine's Day surely sucks, but the reaction on all of their faces when I say that makes it all better. I watched as she sucked in her lip, and her eyes , half lidded, filled with tears.

"B-But that's impossible. You flirt with girls endlessly! All you had to say is that you don't like me," she cried out. I felt my trademark grin tug hard on my lips.

"Sorry, I flirt with girls because their expressions are so priceless. Like your's right now. Heh" Her face went pale. What, she couldn't believe it?

"That can't be possible!" I cocked my head to the side, raising my knee up on the damp grass with my arm resting on it.

"What's not possible? Me being gay or me toying with girls?" I watching her suck in her bottom lip again and bite on it till blood spilled over.

"Both!"

"Man, she's really freaking out about this," Nnoitra whispered, and I couldn't agree more. But these reactions are the funniest.

"Ha ha! Better believe it. I'm 100 percent gay. And I love making girls like you go so nuts they only get hurt. Ha ha ha!" Her lips pulled back in a sneer.

"B-But you can't be gay!" Wow look at her explode! I leaned forward, standing now, to tower high over her.

"Yeah, I'm so gay." She clutched the gift tightly in her fists and her glare got hotter. Her babbling fell silent. Leaning against the tree behind me, she was glaring at the ground. Grinning wider, her hands trembled in front of her crushing the package.

"Prove it."

"Hah sure, wait... What?" Her narrowed dagger-like eyes glared up towards me.

"Prove that you're gay." I heard Nnoitra's muffled chuckle, the jackass. Scoffing a bit, I felt a sudden heat go up and down my body. Following the heat, my eyes fell on smoldering honey brown eyes. A pit in my stomach grew just as hot as the heat that swarmed in those eyes. I forced my attention back to the girl in front of me.

"Geez, you're annoying."

"I'm not leaving you alone until you prove it!" I tsked. There's a fine line between funny and annoying. And this girl just leaped over the funny line right on to annoying.

"Will me puking on you work?" Offered feeling anger starting to boil, she shook her head strongly side to side.

"No!"

"Then what? If you are just going to bother me like this, then just leave me alone because it wont get you any where." I hissed out letting my arms cross. She looked around before pointing at Nnoitra.

"Kiss him." The foot that rested against the tree slipped. Leaning forward a bit, my arms swung out in front of me.

"No way!" Both of us yelled. She smiled slyly.

"Oh, so you are straight."

"No, I am gay, very gay! Get it through your thick skull! I like dick not pussy!" I snapped at her, "and there's no way in fucking hell that I'm kissing Nnoitra." She huffed, leaning back to meet my gaze.

"Then, kiss him." She pointed her thumb to the side. I felt that hot pit that had grown from just one look from berry grow even hotter. I forced my head to turn to the eyes that hadn't left me, that had been burning a hole in my head since the whole gay thing had blurted out from between her lips. Oh, great. Now, I won't be able to stare at him again if he looks at me like that all time.

"H-Him?" I point at the berry, whose bubble popped at that moment. His honey eyes pulled wide. His friends looked between him and me.

"What, got a problem with him too? It's not Nnoitra." Nnoitra didn't muffle his laugh this time; it rang through the air like someone had blown a horn.

"Ha ha ha ha! This is too good!" I turned and quickly kicked Nnoitra, who had been next to me by the tree, in the side. I held my gaze on him for only a moment before turning it to her. Her smug grin fell when mine grew as wide as possible.

"No, I got no problem with kissing him." I pushed away from the tree going towards the berry, whose eyes, if possible, went wider.

"Hey, hey." I heard the red head next to him say, now standing up and looking between us. Ichigo looked like a statue, or more like a sitting duck in this situation. The closer I got the more crazy the red head became.

"Wait, you're not actually going to kiss him, are you?" The girl shouted behind me. It was almost completely covered up by Nnoitra's laughter.

"Yeah, I am," I breathed out under my voice, getting closer and closer. My mind slowly became a jumbled mess.

"Hey, we get it, you're gay. You don't have to do -Oh crap." My heart felt like it was going to explode out of my chest as soon as I reached out for Ichigo's shirt, feeling my fingers curl around the thin white fabric. My breath was suddenly lost as I yanked him up off of the ground. His fire- orange hair tangled with my own, hot breath caressed my lips teasingly. Those honey brown eyes flashed brightly into my azure eyes. I was unable to hold a grin, so it fell. I pushed myself closer to him, and his hands shot out to the side, moving onto my shoulders. They froze as soon as our lips pressed together.

"I-Ichigo!" I heard his little raven-haired girl pal say, the light stutter signing shock. Losing what was left of my jumbled mess of a mind along with everything else, I pressed him hard against a tree. He grunted. Those half-lidded eyes were like a wild fire. His hands moved off and onto my shoulders unknowingly. His eye brows scrunched up a bit as if he was confused about what to do.

"T-This can't be happening!" The girl screeched, but it went ignored. I let my eyes drop to one of his hands before returning to those eyes following my own. Tilting down further, I pressed my body harder against his. His groan tickled all of my senses.

_Go ahead I know you want to. Touch it. _I narrowed my eyes lightly to the hand that rested firmly on my shoulder. A soft noise erupted from him that easily went unheard by the others. Heat that had coiled in my stomach shot through my entire body. As I shoved my tongue into his mouth, he graoned lightly to our tongues sliding against each other. Cotton candy filled my senses. My fingers danced up his sides, going across his lean but muscular frame. The berry was absolutely delicious. I didn't notice that I hiked him up the tree, making his legs lock around my hips. I felt those fingers dive deeply into my hair. I hummed softly at the light, increasingly harsh, touch instantly. He tugged down, making our lips part.

"Ah," I groaned out darkly, feeling his lips pull into a grin against my chin. Pulling my eyes open, I glared at him. Those eyes danced playfully. Feeling my own grin pull onto my lips, I pulled back forward with his grip in my hair. Brushing our lips together teasingly, I pulled back as soon as he leaned forward, receiving a heated glare. This berry was some fireball. Who knew he was gay though.

"Kiss me, Grimmjow." His deep, husked voice sent a tremor throughout my body. I didn't even give it a second thought before diving into that sweet mouth that sighed contentedly against my lips. I didn't even notice the girl run away with a dramatic, yelling frenzy of rapid-fire expletives. I sucked on the berry's tongue harshly before pulling back with a light pop. Breathing raggedly against his lips, I smirked a bit, pulling away from him to let him get his feet back onto the ground. He blinked at me as a blue bubble blocked our lips. As it snapped, I sucked it into my mouth.

"Thanks for the gum, Ichigo." Those wild fire eyes fell a bit at his name rolling off of my lips. Oh, how nice it was to say. I leaned forward brushing my nose against his temple before leaning down and whispering into his ear,

"Ichigo." I could feel his hands that had been resting on my shoulders lightly, tighten a bit.

"Oi! Would you two just fuck each other and get this sexual tension over with already?" Nnoitra yelled a few feet away from me. Feeling my brow twitch, I spun around lunging forward, my foot planting into Nnoitra's stomach.

"Fuck you, Mantis!" He scoffed, pushing my foot off and rubbing his stomach.

"You wish."

"In your dreams!" I snapped at him. He grinned and stuck his tongue out at me.

"Not in a million years, kitten." A vein pulsed on my forehead as he walked away. _That bastard... I'll kill him!_ I was about to take off my shoe and chuck it at the fucker's head, but I was interrupted by someone pulling me backwards.

"W-what- mph..." _Berry?_ His tongue swirled around mine like a dance. He pulled back and grinned, snapping his gum on my lips. I watched as he leaned forward, pulling the sticky substance off with a few light licks with that devil of a tongue. He huffed a bit, pulling back.

"Happy Valentine's Day." I chuckled a bit and grabbed the back of his head.

"Give me that gum back, you asshole." I ignored the deadpanned looks from his friends. His lips were too warm for me to even give them a second look. I took in a breath as the cotton candy taste swarmed my breath. I felt my eyes open. He growled.

"Bubble gum thief."

"Valentine's Day might not be that bad, if I got something as sweet as you." A fire-red blush crossed the berry's cheeks.

"Ha ha ha ha!"

"S-Shut up moron!" He smacked my shoulder, but I ignored it.

"Come here! I want more of my valentine present," I whispered out, leaning towards him. He punched me in the shoulder.

"Drop dead!"

"Ha ha ha ha! Only if you go with me berry." His brow twitched profusely, while his friends blankly stared.

"I can just see this going so far," The red head whispered sarcastically, and Shorty only nodded. The other three were silent.

"You're blushing, how cute!" I poked him in the chest.

"Shut up!" I grabbed him, pecking at the abused pink lips. He growled, glaring at me with cheeks as red as a fire hydrant.

_So sweet, indeed..._

* * *

><p>Hello! This is a Birthday Present for a DA Artist known as RubyBolger. A little fluffy story for her. Man alot of people I know are having birthdays this month. Ha ha ha<p>

Thank you to my friend/beta who edited this on (another) short notice **SapphE **please go read her stories, they are amazing.

Anyway I hope you enjoy this little fluffy stuff.


End file.
